


Family

by FandomStar



Series: Family [1]
Category: Babylon 5
Genre: Adopted Children, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Father-Daughter Relationship, M/M, Past Relationship(s), Recovery, Relationship Discussions, Returning Home, Video & Computer Games
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-04-25 01:46:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14368239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomStar/pseuds/FandomStar
Summary: After the events of season 5, a young Narn girl is found abandoned on a transport ship. Vir, after much persuasion and much debate, is given custody of her. Two years later, cue the sudden and unexpected reappearance of Lennier.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> In this universe, the Alliance headquarters are still Babylon 5, so Delenn and Sheridan are still around, and David is still born. And that's it really. This was kind of inspired by Ibenholt's work around Londo and G'Kar's daughter.

"G'Nel?" Vir called in a somewhat frenzied panic after noticing his adopted daughter's disappearance. "G'Nel?"

He relaxed when he saw G'Nel entranced by a stall and sighed in relief.

"G'Nel," he said, taking her hand and squatting to her level slightly. "Don't wander off like that."

"I'm sorry." G'Nel apologized, looking up at Vir with round, pink eyes.

Fondly, Vir smiled at her and pressed a kiss to the top of her head. 

"Come on. Andilo's waiting in our quarters." 

They walked through Zócalo, Vir listening to G'Nel as she happily told him about what had fascinated her about the stall.

"Vir?" a voice behind them grasped in disbelief.

Vir stiffened and turned, keeping a protective hand on G'Nel's back. He wasn't expecting a beaten Minbari to collapse into his arms.

"G'Nel, I want you to go to medlab," Vir told the young Narn. "Bring one of the doctors back here."

G'Nel nodded, and ran in the direction of medlab. As he looked back at the face of the Minbari in his arms, Vir's disbelief at the familiarity of it grew.

"Lennier?"

* * *

A few hours later, Lennier awoke in a bed in medlab. He sat bolt upright and looked around. His gaze rested on the familiar figure beside him.

"Delenn," he greeted. "It is good to see you again."

"It's good to see you, too," Delenn replied, smiling. "You have been presumed dead for two years."

"Ah," Lennier said, before finding a perfect Earther phrase for this situation. "How has life been treating you?"

"Fairly well," Delenn told him. "What about you?"

"I don't want to talk about it," Lennier replied, looking away, before changing the subject. "Where is Vir? I had thought he would be here."

"He had to attend an important meeting that he couldn't miss."

"Yes, he is still ambassador, correct? There is something reassuring about that."

Lennier and Delenn chatted for a while, mostly bringing Lennier up to date, until Delenn saw something through the door. Smiling, she held Lennier's hand.

"I am going to leave you in the hands of your next visitor," she told him. "It's wonderful to have you back."

As Delenn left, Vir entered. The Centauri ambassador stood in the doorway.

"You can come in." Lennier assured him.

Vir stepped closer. 

"I can't believe it's you!" he murmured, before gently hugging Lennier. "I missed you so much, Lennier."

Lennier returned the hug.

"I missed you too." he replied.

"You look a lot better than you did when you collapsed," Vir commented, sitting back. "How are you feeling?"

"Better than I have in two years. Much better," Lennier reassuringly told him. After a few moments, he asked, "Who was the child you were with? Is she yours?"

"Not biologically. She was found abandoned on a transport ship. I somehow managed to win custody of her, though it was probably mostly the input from Delenn and G'Kar," Vir explained, smiling. "Her name is G'Nel."

With a smile twitching at his lips, Lennier gazed at Vir.

"You have quite a busy life, then." he commented.

Vir laughed.

"Yes," he agreed. "I like it though. More than I thought I would."

His soft eyes met Lennier's. This told Lennier what he wanted to know - there was no-one romantic in Vir's life. Not since Lennier's sudden departure.

"When you've got your strength back, you could visit us." Vir cheerfully suggested.

"That sounds nice," Lennier agreed, smiling. "I'd like to meet your daughter."

Pride spread across Vir's face.

"I should go. I have an early start." he said.

Without thinking, he pressed a kiss to Lennier's forehead, just as he always had done when they'd parted ways previously. Vir made a hasty retreat, as Lennier traced his forehead and smiled.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Not detailed PTSD flashback.  
> Additional Note: Na'Tell is G'Kar's replacement as Narn ambassador.

When Vir heard voices in the main room of his quarters, he left G'Nel to her drawing. He smiled at the sight of Lennier and Andilo, his assistant.

"Take a break," Vir told Andilo, putting a hand on his shoulder. "I'll call you if I need you."

"Thank you." Andilo said, bowing a little to both men, before slipping past Lennier.

"Come in, sit down," Vir told the Minbari. "Andilo has been my assistant for nearly a year now. He came to replace my first when she became pregnant under mysterious circumstances."

He grinned at Lennier's incredulous look.

"Well, there was a rumour going around that she was sleeping with Na'Tell, so I don't blame her for wanting to get off the station," Vir said. "Do you want a drink? I have a wider range than Londo ever did!" 

"I'll just have water." Lennier replied.

Vir smiled and prepared drinks. When he sat back next to Lennier and handed him his glass, Vir leaned further back into the sofa, his drink in his hand. They exchanged soft smiles. Before anything could be said, a small figure ran in.

"Daddy, I finished!" G'Nel exclaimed, waving a piece of paper around, before stopping in her tracks.

Smiling at her, Vir stretched a hand out to her.

"Come over here," he gently told her, and carried on when she did as he asked. "This is an old friend of mine, Lennier."

G'Nel bowed with her hands in the correct formation. Lennier responded in kind.

"And you must be G'Nel." he said.

G'Nel nodded, before sitting next to Vir.

"You're the man from the Zócalo, aren't you?" she asked.

"Yes, I am." Lennier answered.

Knowing that G'Nel's questions would only become more prying, Vir resolved to distract her.

"Can I see your drawing?" he asked.

Enthusiastically, the young girl thrust the picture into her father's hands. Lennier peered over at it - the patterns he saw on the paper made him freeze. He watched Vir praise and dots over his adoptive daughter, but he couldn't take it in, couldn't even pretend; he was too busy reliving the trauma of the past year. After a few moments of unsuccessfully calling Lennier's name to try to get him back, Vir sent G'Nel to her room with her picture. Tightly, he gripped Lennier's hand. Lennier loudly breathed out.

"I'm sorry." he whispered.

"It's fine," Vir assured him. "I expected something like that to happen. I'm here for you. Whatever happened, whether you want to talk about it or not, I'm here."

Nodding, Lennier relaxed, before hugging Vir.

" _Thank you._ " he murmured.

"I know what you're going through," Vir told him. "It  _will_ get better."

Vir rubbed a tear from his cheek and tightened his arms around Lennier.

"I love you." Lennier mumbled into Vir's shoulder.

Vir swallowed a lump in his throat.

"Not now," he said, separating himself from Lennier. "Do you want to stay here tonight? There's a spare room."

Lennier shook his head.

"No, I need to get used to my quarters," he told Vir. "Thank you, though."

"It's no problem," Vir replied, walking the Minbari to the door. "Call me if you ever need anything."

"I will," Lennier promised, before bowing with his hands in the customary triangle. "Goodnight."

Vir mirrored him, before he walked down the corridor.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To save my awkward character introduction, Areev is a friend of Vir's (I honestly don't know what race she is. I think she's Centauri.) and she teaches her own children and offered to extend that to G'Nel when Vir told her he was having difficulty finding her a teacher.  
> Also, this is a very long chapter with a mention of various abuse with zero detail.

The next morning, G'Nel wasn't as talkative over breakfast as usual.

"Daddy, are you in love with Lennier?" she suddenly and casually asked Vir.

Caught off-guard by his daughter's perceptiveness, Vir was rendered momentarily speechless.

"Yes." he said, honestly.

"Are you going to get married?" G'Nel excitedly asked.

Chuckling, Vir fondly smiled at her.

"No, probably not." he told her.

"Oh," G'Nel said, disappointed. "I like him."

Vir stroked her head.

"Finish your breakfast, and then we're going to Areev's." he told her.

G'Nel's face lit up - she loved Areev and her family - and she quickly ate her breakfast.

* * *

After dropping G'Nel off, Vir headed back to the ambassadorial wing, trying to remember what he had scheduled. He hoped he had enough time to go to his quarters and find out beforehand. Lost in thought, Vir walked straight into someone.

"I'm so sorry!" he profusely apologized, before realizing who it was. "Lennier!"

"Vir," Lennier said, a little surprised. "I was hoping to run into you."

"Probably not that literally, though!" Vir joked. "Can we talk on the way to my quarters?"

Lennier nodded, slipping into step beside the Centauri ambassador.

"I was wondering if you'd like to get drinks tomorrow." he told Vir.

Vir smiled at Lennier.

"Sure," he agreed. "Delenn and Sheridan will probably be happy to take G'Nel for a few hours. Why don't we make it dinner?"

Staring at Vir, Lennier blinked slowly, shocked at Vir's suggestion. 

"Okay." he said, a smile creeping onto his face.

"Great!" Vir replied, grinning. "I'll contact you at some point between now and noon tomorrow."

Lennier nodded, before touching Vir's shoulder and turning to walk on the opposite direction. A little distracted, Vir watched the Minbari's slight form disappear around a corner.

"Ambassador!" Andilo called, running toward Vir.

"Andilo. What am I late for?"

"The meeting in the council chambers discussing the unidentified ships closing in on Narn space. By five minutes."

Vir groaned, before following his assistant.

* * *

"Now, be good for Delenn and John." Vir told his daughter, crouching to her level.

"I will." G'Nel promised.

Vir smiled and kissed her forehead, before standing up to talk to Delenn.

"Thank you for this," he thanked her. "It's only for a few hours."

"Vir, it's no problem," Delenn assured him, putting a hand on his shoulder and smiling. "Enjoy yourself."

Bowing, Vir walked away backwards, but walked into someone.

"Sorry! So sorry!" he apologized, before looking back at Delenn. "I'll be back later!"

Delenn waved, before taking G'Nel into her quarters.

Making his way to Zócalo, Vir felt the first spikes of anticipation since Lennier came back. He paused when he spotted the Minbari. Lennier was hovering awkwardly next to a stall, wearing the clothes he wore before joining the rangers. Swallowing his sudden nerves, Vir put a smile on his face and approached Lennier.

"Hi." he greeted.

A small smile crept onto Lennier's face.

"Hello, Vir." he replied, relaxing.

* * *

After an enjoyable dinner, Lennier and Vir went to the Zen Garden. They sat on a bench, side-by-side.

"May I ask you something?" Lennier asked.

"Of course." Vir replied, turning his gaze to his companion.

"Why did you suggest dinner?" Lennier questioned.

Looking away, Vir fiddled with his fingers. He sighed, before turning towards Lennier again.

"I still love you," he told Lennier. "I guess I was hoping we could start again. Or pick up from where we left off. I don't know. I just-"

Vir was interrupted by Lennier's lips pressing against his mouth. He kissed back with a quiet moan. Gently, Lennier pulled back.

"I love you too," he whispered, before sighing. "A lot has happened in the past two years."

Vir rested a hand on Lennier's shoulder.

"I gathered," he said, his soft gaze on Lennier. "You don't have to tell me." 

"Vir, if we're carrying on like this, then you need to know." Lennier insisted.

When Vir didn't protest, Lennier told him that, after a year of peaceful travelling, he'd been captured by a man. This man had tortured him for eleven months, until he'd somehow escaped and come home. For eleven months, he had been abused physically, emotionally, psychologically and sexually.

"Oh, Lennier," Vir breathed, hugging the Minbari tightly. "Great Maker."

Silently, Lennier sobbed into Vir's shoulder.

"I'm sorry." he whispered.

"What for?" Vir asked.

"For everything," Lennier quietly replied. "For the evidence I found. For leaving you in your time of need. For being afraid of new sexual intimacy. For everything."

Vir gently pushed Lennier away.

"Lennier, I forgave you. A long time ago. Because I love you," he told Lennier. "As for your other point, I have a six-year-old daughter and a job as Centauri ambassador. When do you think I would even contemplate having sex?"

Lennier's gaze lowered.

"I love you, Lennier," Vir repeated. "For me, that's the most important thing in a relationship. It's all I've ever looked for. I can show you how much I mean that in as many ways I can think of. If you'll take me back."

Looking up again, Lennier nodded with a small smile. Vir leaned forward and softly kissed him. Their arms circled each other.

"We never lost each other." Lennier murmured.

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You remember Vir's game console from 1x03? Yeah, that! (I've seen one or two fanfics where it's called a GameChild, so that's what I called it.)

Vir was startled when the door chirped. G'Nel looked up from the GameChild.

"Come in." Vir called from his desk.

He smiled and put his pen down when Lennier walked in.

"Lennier!" Vir happily exclaimed. "What are you doing here?"

"I was on my way to my quarters before I decided to... drop by." Lennier replied.

"Well, I've got to finish writing this up," Vir said. "Make yourself comfortable though."

Lennier sat next to G'Nel on the sofa.

"Hello, G'Nel." he greeted.

"Hello Lennier." G'Nel replied, smiling.

"I'm sorry. About the other day," Lennier told her. "Perhaps we could... start over."

Firmly, G'Nel took Lennier's outstretched hand in hers.

"Okay." she agreed.

Lennier smiled. Noticing the GameChild on G'Nel's lap, he tilted his head slightly and pointed at it.

"Is that a GameChild?" he asked. "I have not seen one for four years."

"It was Daddy's, but he gave it to me." G'Nel told him. 

"I thought it looked familiar," Lennier commented. "What game were you playing?"

As the sounds of the racing game started, Vir grinned to himself. No matter how strange and oddly matched they may seem, he could definitely see the three of them as a family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's the first instalment of this trilogy. I may or may not have the next instalment finished by next week, so be patient if I don't!


End file.
